I Don't Believe in GoodByes
by SashimiYumYum
Summary: Hermione and her mother haven't been the same since her father's death. Now hermione is left alone and wants to leave the wizarding world. what will she do and will anyone be her hero? Ships may change
1. A Change And I Like It

I Don't Believe in Good-Byes  
  
Disclaimer I do not own anything related to Harry Potter and Co. in any way. I own the plot and anything else that is a figment of my imagination.  
  
A/n: Another attempt at a story. Those who have read my other stories please don't kill me for not updating lately.  
  
Chapter One: A Change And I Like It  
  
It was a sunny day in August and Hermione Granger was just lounging around the pool. Hermione changed over the past couple of years. But more so over the summer. Many months ago her father had passed away and she had to suffer through the pain alone. She became quieter and she kept pushing people away. Hermione used to think she was alone in her life, but she wasn't. When she got home Hermione and her mother had gotten closer and she realized she was not alone. She had her mother.  
  
At the beginning of the summer after her father's death, Hermione's mother began to tell Hermione of her true past, her mother and father are pureblooded wizards. They both fought for the light side against a dangerous dark wizarding organization. It was a dangerous time, so her parents fled into hiding. During their bonding period Hermione learned that she is not Hermione Espe Granger, but she is Hermione Espe Verena. This was a lot of information to comprehend, but Hermione is an understanding person and took news quite calmly. She didn't blame her parents for keeping the secret from her. It was for her protection. But what Hermione didn't know was how special her family was.  
  
As the summer progresses on and Hermione goes shopping with her mother ang as she browses throughout Muggle London she falls upon a guitar and instantly falls in love with in.  
  
"Mom, Mom! Can I please get the guitar! Please please!" Hermione begs as the pass through a music store.  
  
"Well... I suppose you can get the guitar as an early birthday gift..." Hermoine's mother decides slowly. (A/n sorry if that doesn't make sense.)  
  
"Yay!" Hermione shouts with glee.  
  
As soon as Hermione gets home she rushes to put her things away. Once she is finished she walks into the study sitting by the window. Hermione touches the strings and feels an electric shock. It's as like she becomes one with the instrument. (a/n sounds corny yea yea leave me alone...) With a guitar in her hands it feels so natural and she spends the day playing her guitar. It sparks some hope in Hermione's eyes as she begins to feel all her troubles wash away with each note.  
  
Almost everyday this is how Hermione's life went. As soon as she was done with chores or other things she'd rush to play her guitar. But Hermione's love for the guitar isn't the only change in her daily routine, she and her mother had enrolled in some summer defense courses. Was it just for fun? Or was it for if they ever needed in the future?  
  
September first came too fast for Hermione and her mother and before they knew it was time for Annelise and Hermione to say good-bye in front of the infamous Hogwarts Express. Hermione and her mother did quick farewells fearing that the other would begin to cry. What do you expect from them? They are all each other has left now. Hermione promised to write to her mother often as she walked onto the scarlet train. When she looked outside to wave to her mother she already disappeared.  
  
'How odd" Hermione thinks as she sits down waiting for the train to depart. Ever since last year she has grown distant with Harry and Ron. She doesn't mind anymore, she prefers the solitude. Hermione rummages through her bag looking for her prefect badge and pins it onto her robes. (A/N: Hermione is the only one of the trio that is a prefect. I know Ron is supposed to be one. But I don't think he should have one. Sorry for you people who think he should.)  
  
As the train trip continues Hermione didn't expect anyone to sit with her during, so she slid on her discman that was charmed to play at Hogwarts. She was too caught up in the music and didn't notice the door slid open and someone sat across from her.  
  
"Holy shit Ginny you scared me!"  
  
"Heh sorry Mione," Ginny apologized.  
  
"What brings you here?"  
  
"Mione why do you even ask? You're one of my best friends. Why wouldn't I come and talk with you?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Meh, well since your BOYFRIEND and BROTHER are no longer socializing with I thought you wouldn't either" Hermione snapped.  
  
Ginny blushed, but then quickly recovered, "Lord Mione you should know better. As if I would really listen to my pig-headed brother. If Harry has a problem well tough luck. He doesn't rule over me."  
  
"Sorry Gin"  
  
"It's alright Mione. How have you been? You look great by the way!" Ginny asked. Ginny was referring to the muscles Hermione has gained and visible from her navy blue tank top.  
  
"I'm been okay I guess. I didn't personally want to come back this year. My mom and I have been going to the gym and taking defense classes. How have you been?" Hermione replied.  
  
"Well those classes sure as hell paid off. I've been great. Harry came over during the summer and he did the sweetest things..."  
  
I started to block Ginny out as she started to describe her summer in detail. The annual ritual soon interrupted us as Malfoy and his arrogant self graced us with his presence.  
  
"Well well well. What do we have here? A Weaslette and a Mud.d. Nerdy Bookworm," Malfoy sneered.  
  
"What are you doing in our compartment Malfoy?" Ginny snarled.  
  
"Manners Weasley. I stopped by the Golden Boy and Weasel's compartment and noticed part of the wonder trio wasn't there and I came to investigate," Malfoy scorned.  
  
"Well you found out. So how bout you investigate your dirty self else where Malfoy," Hermione finally spoke getting sick of Malfoy disgusting presence.  
  
"Ohh big bad Granger finally speaks. What are you going to do about it if I don't Granger?" Malfoy taunted.  
  
Malfoy didn't get a response that he expected instead he got side swept and fell to the ground. Hermione jumped over him and brought her hand to his throat and mutter, "Get out!"  
  
Within seconds Malfoy scurried out of the compartment. And the room was left with an uneasy silence. Finally Ginny let out a barely audible "Wow".  
  
"What was that all about Mione?" Ginny asked a little afraid.  
  
"I'm not taking sht from anyone this year. I'm sick of it all," was her only reply.  
  
Ginny and Hermione sat back down and began on talking on anything that came to mind.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Draco's POV (Only for a short moment)  
  
I scurried out of Granger's compartment in a rush and walked into an abandoned compartment.  
  
'Sht I was only there to get her a little bit annoyed, not for her to be the shit out of me. Man I can't believe she just humiliated me!'  
  
I was trying to get angry at the stupid mud.d.b. muggle-born but I couldn't. I remember seeing so much rage in her eyes. And the way she looked when she tightened her grip around my throat.  
  
'And I liked it' I smirked and began to think of Granger.  
  
'Whatever made her change I'm beginning to like this bad ass Granger even though she is kind of scary. I can't deny that she isn't hot'  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
A/n: I think I'll end the chapter here. Read, Review and Enjoy. I don't care if you flame. Feel free to give me some suggestions. I know this is starting to sound like a cliché. But hopefully it isn't. And for you to find that out you have to continue reading. 


	2. Step By Step And Little Progress

I Don't Believe in Good-Byes  
  
Disclaimer I own nothing. Nothing at all. Even if I did own something it would technically belong to my mother.  
  
Chapter 2 Step by Step Little Progress  
  
The Hogwarts Express finally came into the Hogsmeade station and the students piled out. Hermione walked out with Ginny, but soon Ginny scurried away to find her brother and boyfriend leaving Hermione alone. Hermione jumped in a random carriage ignoring the people who happened to be a bunch of Slytherin 5th years. She drowned them out with the sound of her music flowing out of her headphones.  
  
The Slytherins jumped out of the carriage as soon as it arrived at Hogwarts. Hermione walked into the castle with the rest of the students and sat down at the Gryffindor table between Ginny and Neville. Before the feast started she made small talk with Neville listening him drone on about his new fascinating plants. (A/n: I realize I forget to say what year Hermione is in. She is in her 6th year.) As soon as the sorting began it was over and Dumbledore stood to welcome the students back.  
  
"Welcome to another wonderful year at Hogwarts! I hope this year will bring many surprises and revelations to you all. Before we begin the Feast" Dumbledore started...  
  
At that I could hear Ron groan and probably drool all over his plate.  
  
"We will announce this year Head Boy and Girl!"  
  
There were cheers from the tables. Hermione being so enthusiastic just twirls her fingering saying whoop dee doo...  
  
"We have Roger Davies from Ravenclaw and Katie Bell from Gryffindor!" Dumbledore announced.  
  
(a/n sorry I don't know what year they are suppose to be in so it works if I put them here).  
  
"And this year 6th year prefects will work with the Heads. The prefect for Ravenclaw is Padma Patil, Hufflepuff Justin Finch-Fletchy, Gryffindor Hermione Granger, and finally Slytherin Draco Malfoy! Heads and Prefects please meet infront of the hall at the end of the feast. Finally you may now masticate!"  
  
(Yes I used the word MASTICATE live with it)  
  
As soon as the food appeared everyone began to eat. Dinner was uneventful soon enough Hermione found that it was over.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and began," Now that we are well nourished time it is time for bed. Rest your minds and older years please escort your houses to their dormitories. Sugar Quills!" and with that the crowd begins to dissipate.  
  
Hermione stood up and waited outside the Great Hall and saw seven other people emerge, Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, the Heads and the Prefects.  
  
"Ahh now that we are all here. Let us show you where your new living quarters will be," McGonagall said.  
  
The students walked in and out of hallways for atleast ten minutes until they arrived on the fifth corridor infront of a portrait of a two people, a young raven haired woman and a blond man standing in front of a waterfall.  
  
"This will be the prefect living quarters. This is Esperanza and Fidel. The password for this month will be 'With hope there's faith'."  
  
Professor McGongall stepped through the open door with the prefects all behind her. Once inside the portrait snapped close.  
  
All the prefects gasped at the sight of the common room. There are high ceilings. In one section there are books and on the other side there are two tables with chairs. Near the fireplace there are 4 couches with each house color, blankets, pillows and all. There was a balcony/walkway with two doors on each side. (Sorry if explanations are horrible).  
  
"Ahem," McGonagall said bringing everyone out of their thoughts, "to the right of the balcony are Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger's room and on the left will be Mr. Finch-Fletchy and Ms. Patil. Inside the rooms will be a bathroom connecting the two rooms. There are portraits to the kitchens and the other house common rooms for you to patrol. The Heads common is down the hall if you need anything. You will have a schedule of meetings to attend with the Heads planning events happening around Hogwarts and what not. Now I expect there will be no fighting," she said eying Malfoy and Hermione, "If I do hear of any fighting I shall find other students to take your spots as prefect."  
  
"The reason we are having the 6th year prefects stay together is because Hogwarts is no longer as safe as it use to be. Having the prefects closer to the Heads and Professors will allow them to hear commands quicker and help defend the students and the castle if needed. Later in the year you will all take defense training classes muggle and wizarding. No complaints. GOOD NIGHT," and with that the professor exited.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I hear Malfoy grumble about having to share a bathroom and live right next door to a muggle-born as I head to my room and hear a door slam shut.  
  
'God where are his manners... It's not like he'd like the living arrangements either way. Shesh...'  
  
I walked into the room to find it adorned white and as I explored I saw a note right next to the dresser.  
  
Ms. Granger,  
  
You may decorate your own room to your own liking. I hope you enjoy your new home.  
  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
I sighed and charmed my walls light blue and my bed midnight blue. When I was done my room I was pleased with my work. (I'm too lazy to actually think up spells. I'm sorry. ) I began to unpack my things and before I knew it I was finished. I looked at the pictures of my mother and father I put on the desk. I let out a sign and lay on my bed thinking about my mother and decided to write to her in the morning. Before I knew it I drifted off into sleep.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
The Next Morning Still In Hermione's POV....  
  
I sat at the Gryffindor table next to Harry and Ron this morning. Just because they don't hang out with me any more doesn't mean we shun each other.  
  
'Hmm... Maybe we should shun each other. That is always fun.'  
  
I began to eat my breakfast and I hear Ron and Harry grumbling about their timetables. I shook my head and try to continue eating but it was becoming unbearable.  
  
"Lord Ron what is it now!" I yelled getting annoyed.  
  
"What are you talking about Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"What are you grumbling about? Some of us are trying to eat our breakfast in peace!"  
  
"It's our schedule!" Ron moaned.  
  
"What about them?" I asked getting really agitated.  
  
"We have so many classes with THEM again!"  
  
"Lord Ron shut up! We don't even have with them first thing in the morning so I don't know what you are mumbling about!" I growled.  
  
'I swear all I hear is whine whine whine. When will they grow up and shut up!'  
  
I finished my breakfast and headed to Charms first with Ravenclaws and I tried to sit far away from Harry and Ron to escape there continuous complaining.  
  
Charms went on fairly dull. We learned a new charm, which I mastered quickly as always. I finished the assignment quickly and while waiting for the rest of class to finish I began writing a letter to my mother. I told her of the living arrangements and how people here complain way too much. I wrote how much I wanted to go home and be with her. And I prayed that she was doing well. By the time I finished the letter class ended and I walked to my next class.  
  
Days went by and little went on in Hermione's life. There were short encounters with Malfoy and other people. But other then that it was all right. Hermione and Malfoy were slowly beginning to get along. They patrolled the halls together sometimes where small talk was made with the occasional insults.  
  
"WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING BEAVER THESE ARE MY NEW ROBES!"  
  
"Well stop attempting to flaunt in the hall you oversized bleached ferret!"  
  
As so the other prefects and Hermione... well they have always gotten along fairly well, but trust was beginning to build. Not that it got so fair that they were the best of friends but the small things such as holding the door open for someone, less name-calling and more civil conversations. Hey Rome wasn't built in a day so what makes you think that they would be all buddy buddy with each other so soon?  
  
One day in particular things were rather dull at Hogwarts. The prefect's common room was far too quiet as Draco was off practicing quidditch and the other prefects were hanging out in their house common rooms. Hermione was sitting at window seat in the common room writing in her journal. She was getting worried because her mother hadn't written to her in days. Shaking the thought from her head, Hermione walked up to her room and came back down with her skateboard. She sat down by the window again and began fixing her skateboard. She sighs again and continues to work.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
'Damn it why aren't there are decent places to skateboard around here...'  
  
I continued to work on my skateboard as people started coming back to the common room. They all stared at my skateboard strangely.  
  
"WHAT!" I snapped without looking up from my work. Nowadays everything seemed to bother me.  
  
"What is that contraption in your hands Granger?" Obviously that has to be Malfoy.  
  
"This Malfoy is called a skateboard. You put your feet on it and ride around."  
  
I could tell he was still confused. I sighed and transfigured a desk into a mini ramp. I rode down the ramp and did a bunch of small grinds and hopped off transfiguring it again to a smooth plank. I did a bunch of ollies and other various things leaving Malfoy in awe. Ignoring him, I fixed the desk again and sat back down.  
  
"Ta da..." I said.  
  
Malfoy just shook his head and sat down on the couch. Soon Malfoy and Justin started playing a game of Wizard chess as Padma began to read by the fire.  
  
"Hey Padma what are you reading?" I asked.  
  
"Huh what. Oh I'm reading Hound of the Baskervilles by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle," She replied.  
  
"Oh a Sherlock Holmes mystery. I liked that book, but it sort of creeps me out," I replied with a small shudder.  
  
"Aw what poor little Granger afraid of a little black dog" Malfoy says over his game of chess.  
  
"First of all Malfoy that dog isn't little, and second..." I begin to reply.  
  
Justin says, "Checkmate!"  
  
"...You're going to lose..." I finish.  
  
Malfoy lets out a gasp as I hear an owl pecking at the window. I let the owl in and remove the scroll from its leg. Before I get to say anything it swoops back out the window I unfolded the piece of parchment and began to read the letter. Everyone stared at me as my face fillS with surprise and horror.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
A/n What was in that letter that Hermione receive? Can't find out unless you read and review. Flame, do what you please. Nice comments are good but oh well.  
  
Hopefully this will become a Hermione/Draco story, but if it doesn't work it will be a Hermione/ OC. Sorry if people are OOC. Feel free to suggest.  
  
Wow... I'm editing this and it is really clunky and inconsistent. ;; sorry all for the inconvenience! I wrote this a year ago before I developed my writing skills! 


	3. Rain Are My Tears

**I Don't Believe in Good-Byes**

**Disclaimer** Geez just because I haven't updated in a long time doesn't mean inbetween that time I suddenly owned all of Harry Potter!!

==============================================

Chapter 3 Rain Are My Tears

Hermione's POV

I gasp as my eyes scan through the contents of the letter and I fall back against the wall as I let all the information process in my head.

              Dear Ms. Granger,

             We regret to inform you that your mother, Annelise Granger, has been declared deceased on September 8, 2004 in her London home at 7:13 am. There will be a funeral for her on September 11th that you are to attend. On September the 10th there will be a reading of her will and any other legal matters. We mourn your losses and hope to see you on the 10th.

Minister of Magic,

Cornelius Fudge

(Sorry I don't know if I mentioned Hermione mother's name earlier or not and the exact date sorry!)

        I stare at the letter in my hands and completely ignore the curious and worried glances I am receiving from the other prefects. I quickly put on my emotionless face and walk up to my room and slam the door shut. I was completely oblivious to all the looks I was receiving, but I didn't care. All I could do was sit in my room and stare at the letter before me.

No One's POV

       The other prefects had left Hermione alone for the rest of the night and thought she might want to be excused during the next day's classes because unknown to Hermione, the other prefects had seen the emotions she had possessed before she had placed a wall around her. No one had bothered to check in on her until it was about dinnertime. Padma had gone up to see…..

_That Hermione was gone…_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

       In the pouring rain you could see a lonely and depressed girl standing in front of a dark and sullen house in the middle of the night…

------------------------------------------------------------

            Hermione stood there in the rain just staring into the darkness. She couldn't cry, she just couldn't. Why couldn't she cry? The rain is expressing her emotions that she cannot unveil. Yes… let the rain be her tears, the tears she cannot shed for the loss of the only person who understood her. They had just learned so much about each other that summer and she had been owling her mother since she arrived back at Hogwarts. She didn't want to go back, but reluctantly agreed to please her mother. And look… her mother was gone. She hadn't known that she could feel this empty before.

            Hermione sat in the rain and stared up at the sky and screaming, "Why did you have to do this to me! Why did you have to take away the only person who ever cared bout me! WHY! WHY WHY!!" Hermione tries to cry but she just can't, only a solitary tear slides down her cheek. Hermione lets out a sigh and she beings to sing…

_Hurt me…_

_Why in the world did you hurt me_

_Just when I thought I'd found someone to trust _

_You took away your love…_

_And hurt me…_

_I still can't believe you hurt me…_

_Just when I thought it was safe to come in_

_You let me want you _

_And need you and then _

_You left me _

_Like a child in the rain _

_Now, I'm mending myself in the pain_

_Oh, you hurt me_

_Yes, you left me_

_Like a child in the rain_

Now I'm lost in an ocean of pain 

_Oh, you hurt me_

_I fell in love _

_And it hurt me_

_Can't you imagine how I'm feeling now_

_Oooh, will you ever know how_

_You hurt me…_

Hermione continues to stare into the rain until she falls into an uneasy sleep as a lone figure approaches her…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay song not mine. It is LeAnn rime's _hurt me_.

I am trying to plan this out all nicely, but I'm having difficulty deciding a couple ship. Come on help me decide! There can be Hermione/ A Weasley (includes Ron, Fred or George) Hermione/Draco, Hermione/Harry, Hermione/OC (which includes Blaise, Seamus or Neville) yea I don't know what ships I should do. Please help me decide and I swear I will update sooner! XDD

Thanks to **Rena** and **Jameslvr** and my other **two reviewers** from when I first posted this story.

Sorry **Rena** if Hermione goes through a lot of changes and its OOC, but a know a bunch of people who go to skateboarding and swearing a lot when they feel really alone in the world and there are troubles just everywhere. It's all the inner anger inside you know? Haha yea bout the H/G ship sorry ; I'm not an H/G fan but I put it in there anyway.

Well yea here is another chapter and I'm trying my best to update more because I do realize this is a short chapter. I will update more often once I figure out what ship I am leaning towards. So help and contribute. Bravo!

-SlytherinDaggers-


End file.
